The Kings Of MU: Together We Stand
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: On the continent of MU, there are many kingdoms: the most powerful and wealthy being the kingdoms of ROR and JOX. The monarchs of these factions used to be mortal enemies, but as of late, they have become allies. Some call it chance, but the two of them would beg to differ. Finished for now unless people ask for more.
1. The King's Note

**For the sake of my sanity, I'm uploading this lack luster story I wrote with BadgerWolf's help.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The King's Note**

"Sire! We've received a message from the kingdom of Jaws Theta Chi!" Chet called to King Johnny as he entered the throne room.

He looked upon his most loyal subject with a bored expression. "Proceed."

"Umm... I was asked to give this to you and not look upon it myself..."

Johnny rolled his eyes. Chet could be so dense sometimes. "Well then by all means give it to me. I don't have all day."

"Sowwy, sire!" Chet apologized as he handed him the note. "Excuse me..."

Johnny snatched the note and began to read it. "What... What in the realms could he possibly mean by that?" He grumbled to himself as he crumpled up the note and sighed, muttering to himself, "I often wonder about you, King Roy..."

"Wonder what?" Randy grinned as he appeared out of thin air.

"Wha-?" Johnny panicked before he turned to find his cousin, Randy, clinging to the wall behind the throne. "How often must I tell you this? Do not enter without my knowledge." He paused, blushing slightly after some thought. "How long have you been there? What did you see?"

"Nothing much. You know as your cousin I don't exactly have to watch my step." Randy grinned as he sat on the edge of the throne, his minstrel cap covering his left eye.

"Watch your tone. Family you may be, but as king I decide to permit whomever I so wish in my throne room. Now what is it you want?" Johnny wasn't in the mood for shenanigans.

"Don't be so formal. I just wanted to see my lovesick cousin for once. We never talk anymore."

Johnny gasped slightly at the statement, but kept his regal demeanour. "I do not know what you are trying to imply, but I suggest you do not. We do not speak because I often haven't the time. It IS a busy task, leading a kingdom, after all."

"Right... You're free enough to leave the kingdom at midnight for your secret rendezvous, but have no time for me? That is trifling." Randy shot back with mock-hurt.

Johnny furrowed his brows. "I have no idea of what you speak. Now I suggest you stop with this line of reasoning."

Randy glared at his cousin and king. "Don't lie to family now. I may be scrawny, but I'm not afraid to snack you into the next fortnight."

"I don't care who you see and I've told no one."

Smack! Randy's hand connected with Johnny's face in anger. "I warned you."

Johnny growled before sighing in frustration. "Fine. But I do not believe you have come to see me out of mere pleasantry. You must have a reason."

Randy calmed down and wrapped his body around Johnny's neck. "I honestly didn't, but now that you're admitting to seeing someone at midnight I have to confirm my suspicions. Its King Roy isn't it?"

"I have admitted nothing, but I shall not deny it either. Now if you are done taunting me with my own personal business I have duties to attend."

"Ah ah ah..." Randy tsked. "If you're not up front with me, my tongue might just slip around the wrong people..."

Johnny growled again. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Then tell me the truth and my lips shall stay sealed. You're like a brother to me..." Randy winked.

The king rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Some brother..." He slouched back in his throne and began picking at his claws, trying to appear indifferent. "Very well, yes, I have been meeting King Roy privately if you must know.

Randy grinned in victory. "Thank you. And if I don't harp on you, what kind of brother would I be even if I'm a cousin?"

"If you did make your knowledge public you would be a dead brother." Johnny stated as he inspected his claws before picking those on his other hand. "I could have you executed, after all."

"But you know I'd never put your business on the street and you love me too much to have me killed... Right?" Randy sweat dropped.

Johnny huffed. "I suppose you are right. Now did you have any other business with me, or..?"

"Need some help? I'm here to serve." Randy offered as he stretched out on Johnny's back.

Johnny inspected his claws again out of boredom. "No, I do not believe I require help at this moment."

"Okay then. I'll see you on the morrow. And try using the secret exit behind the panting of your dad in your room next time you go to see King Roy. It's easier not to get caught." Randy instructed him as he slithered to the front of the throne.

"I do not require advice on how to go by unnoticed, thank you very much." Johnny replied, smiling nonetheless. "Until tomorrow, cousin."

"Later." Randy disappeared again. "By the way, nice package."

"Package? Johnny looked around, seeing only the crumpled note lying on the ground next to his throne. "I don't remember receiving a package..."

Randy chuckled. "You got it when you were born and it's attached to your groin. Bye!" He replied as he dashed out if the throne room.

Johnny gasped. "Such lewdness..." He chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "That cousin of mine will be the death of me..."

"I heard that" Randy's voice echoed down the hall.

"Good!" Johnny sighed and slouched further once he realized he was alone again.

He loved his cousin with all his heart, but sometimes wondered whether he should give him a piece of land or slice his head off with a broadsword.

* * *

Suddenly, the letter on the ground began to uncrumple itself.

"Hm?" Johnny grunted as he noticed the letter uncurling. "Randy, don't you dare!"

"Johnny!" a familiar voice called to him.

"O-Oh, I am sorry, I thought for a moment..." The bull monster sighed. "Never mind."

"Damn it! He crumpled it! It's Big Red! I'm in the letter! Smooth it out!"

"Hmm... I suppose I could. Or I could simply leave you there on the stone floor." Johnny smirked.

"Then someone will have to take care of their blue balls by thyself." King Roy shot back.

Johnny rolled his eyes. Big Red was almost as bad as Randy. "It's only been three days, Roy. Some of us can show a little more self-restraint, even if you cannot."

"Open the damn letter up! I'm trying to talk to my boyfriend here!" Roy shouted, running out of patience.

This made Johnny chuckle. "Fine, fine. Only because you asked so... *ahem* Nicely." Johnny replied as he leaned over to pick up the letter, setting it on his lap and smoothing it out.

A green hologram of King Roy appeared on the piece of paper. "I had my trusted mage and brother, George, put an enchantment on the letter so we wouldn't have to keep sneaking out every night to talk."

Johnny rested his head on his right hand. "Well that does solve the problem of speaking with each other, granted. It does not, however, substitute for other things..." the king of Roar Omega Roar smirked slightly, "Like the aforementioned problem you insisted I take care of myself."

"What happened to self control, Sir Smug?" Roy replied with his own smirk.

"Touché. Now tell me, Roy. To what do I owe this... pleasure?"

"I wanted to see you tonight."

"But of course. And what time would you like to arrange such a meeting?"

"As soon as you can reach the secret bunker," Roy pulled on his collar nervously, "If that's okay..."

"Now Roy, you do know how long it takes to travel to your kingdom. We are two lands apart. Is it not a little late to be asking this day?"

Roy smirked. "This letter isn't just for chatting. Look on the back."

"The... back..?" Johnny turned the letter over and frowned down upon it. "What exactly am I looking at here?"

Suddenly, a flash blinded King Johnny as the light seemingly swallows the whole room.


	2. A Little Fun

**Chapter 2**

**A Little Fun**

What?! Johnny blinked a few times as the light died down. "Where... where am I?! What sorcery..?!"

He was in the secret bunker Roy and him always used when they wanted to be alone. It just happened to be located underneath Roy's castle.

"That shall be all, George. Come back in 2 hours time." Roy instructed George.

"Ok, Sire." The orange furred warlock replied as he left the room.

Johnny growled slightly as he stormed up to Roy. "Now see here, you must warn me before you do something so... so... stupid! I could have had other business to take care of! I could have had company!" He looked over Roy's shoulder down the hall at George's retreating form. "How much does he know?"

"Everything. He's not just my warlock, he's my brother. And why would you accept my call if you were with others?"

"E-Everything?!" Johnny narrowed his eyes. "Can he be trusted? And I don't recall ever accepting being brought here. I merely opened the letter."

"He's family... And a bit dense so we're safe. And I could care less for your smug attitude..."

"That's what worries me..." Johnny muttered before he cleared his throat. "Well I could care less for your reckless assumptions." His features softened a little. "Still, I suppose what's done is done. I am here now."

"And you're stuck here for 2 hours. So what would you like to do, King Boyfriend?"

Johnny blushed slightly. "W-Well... I believe it is you who called me here. Surely you must have some idea as to what it was we should be doing..."

"Hmm... Nope!"

"Oh really?" Johnny draped his arms over Roy, leaning his face in close to his lover. "Not a single idea springs to mind?"

"Only if I was spot on about the color of your nuts." Roy replied with an evil smirk.

He laughed again before planting a small kiss on Roy's lips. "Well, let us say I have been rather... keen for this."

"I may not be the brightest torch in the castle, but does that mean you want to top me?"

Johnny trailed a finger along Roy's chest. "Well, I would dare say you deserve punishing if only in a more... pleasurable context."

Roy gripped Johnny's crotch. "You better hurt up before you're bottoming again."

The ROR king inhaled sharply at the contact, a small moan escaping his lips. "You surely cannot expect us to do it here? I HAVE seen your chambers and they are much more comfortable than this... dingy looking dungeon..."

"If you loved me, then you'd do it anywhere. But okay..." Roy replied in mock hurt.

Johnny chuckled and trailed his finger along Roy's chin. "Oh Roy, of course I love you. But you HAVE left the choice to me." Johnny grinned toothily as he grabbed Roy's hand and began to lead him out. "Now come... two hours is barely long enough. I do not want to waste another moment."

"Only the best for my love."

"I should hope so." Johnny grinned as he led them out of the room and looked around, slightly confused. "Forgive me, but... I do often forget quite how large your castle is. You may need to lead the way."

"This is my room. Look around." Roy stated, chuckling lightly.

Johnny looked back in the room as if Roy had just told him it was a woman named Sharkeisha. "This... is your room? Exactly how many rooms do you have? This certainly wasn't the one you brought me to before..."

"I have 2,485, but I only really use 5 of them. This is one of my favorites... The transformation room."

Johnny gasped at the number "T-Two... thousand..?" He shook his head in disbelief and laughed. "Oh Roy, I swear sometimes you have more money than sense... So, why call it the transformation room? A little odd to name a room as such."

"It's used for tricking thieves, mostly, but I like the fact that it can become any environment I choose courtesy of George."

"Oh, so when you say transformation, you really mean transformation." Johnny grinned. "So do you require George be here to change this room, or can we make things ... a little more interesting now?"

"You tell me…" Roy smirked as the room became a grassy field. "Better?"

Johnny looked around and marveled at the sight despite himself. "Yes, much better." He turned to Roy and grinned. "You know I said I would have you stay on the cold stone floor in jest. This is a much more suitable environment."

Roy lied on the grass. "Then get over here..."

"Mmm... with pleasure." Johnny lay next to Roy and planted another, much deeper kiss on his lips.

Roy tugged on Johnny's above average bulge. "You know what I want. Leave the sensuality for after you're inside me."

"My, we're rather impatient..." Johnny moaned after breaking the kiss as he ran his hands down Roy's sides, groping his ass. "Not that I mind..."

"I may love you, but I will rip your dick off if you don't hurry up."

Johnny chuckled. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you DID say I would be top did you not?" Johnny sighed slightly. "But for all the teasing I could usually afford you, I must say I am as keen as you are..."

He suddenly flipped Roy over onto his stomach with surprising strength and straddled him. "Now tell me how much you want this."

Roy flipped back onto his back, looking Johnny in the eye. "I want it as much as I want to watch you pump into me. More than all the rooms in my kingdom."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Well, how could I possibly argue? Who wouldn't want to gaze upon this in the throes of passion?" He smirked as he gestured to his face.

"Would you cut the smug for 10 seconds so I can remember what I saw in you?"

Johnny thought visibly with a smirk. "Nothing comes to mind."

Then his smirk grew wider. "You love the smugness, don't deny it." He grinned as he probed Roy's entrance with his erect cock. "Now do you want this or not?"

"Put it in, you smug bastard!" Roy grinned wide at the feeling.

"No need to tell me twice." Johnny grunted as he thrust himself in to the hilt.

"Augh! Yes..." Roy's eyes rolled to the back of his head from the pleasure.

Johnny pulled himself out to the tip, only to thrust all the way back in again, repeating the motion a few times, grunting on each push.

Roy groaned loudly. "Aren't we supposed to be making love?"

"'Leave the sensuality... for after'... I believe you... said earlier." Johnny recited as he began thrusting shallower, quickening his pace.

"Meet me halfway?"

Johnny leaned in closer to Roy, trailing his hands up his lover's chest as he did, bringing his lips to Roy's in a deep, passionate kiss, all the while keeping up the pace of his thrusting. "More to your liking?"

"Yup... Oh! Hit that spot again!" Roy moaned as he gripped Johnny's ass tight.

Johnny hovered over Roy, propping himself up with his arms, moaning lustfully at Roy's grip. "You mean... this spot?" He repeated what he suspected to be the correct motion, hitting Roy's sweet spot harder this time.

"Yes! Fuck! You can top me as long as you want if you hit it like that." Roy moaned aloud, then stuck a finger up Johnny's ass.

Johnny bit his lip, groaning at the feeling of Roy's finger. "Mmm... I can certainly... hit it like that... all you want..." He groaned again as his own thrusting brought Roy's finger in and out of his ass just as quickly. "Just... keep that going..."

"Roger that, King Smug Ass."

They both were lost in the passion. "Fff... fuck, Roy... Mmm..." The purple bull thrust harder and faster, his muscles beginning to tighten around Roy's finger. "Get... getting close..."

"Call me Big Red like you used to..."Roy moved the finger faster and added another one. "It would appease me."

"A-Ahh..." Johnny's moans got louder with Roy's extra finger working his entrance before he chuckled at his boyfriend's word choice. "A-Appease..? Heh... big word for you... to be using..."

Both monsters felt his climax fast approaching. "Mmm... almost there... Ahh... that's it Big Red... just there..."

Roy was lost for words as he climaxed all over his and Johnny's chest.

The tightening of Roy's muscles around his throbbing meat pushed Johnny over the edge. "F-Fuck... Big Red... Ngh..." He let out a roar as he shot his load into Roy, thrusting in time with each rope of seed released, eventually leaking out of Roy's hole as his load became too much contain.

"Damn... You're good." Roy gasped as he felt his insides take a milky shower.

"D-Damn..." Johnny panted heavily, the strength momentarily leaving his arms as he lowered himself gently to rest atop Roy.


	3. Roy on Top

**Chapter 3**

**Roy On Top**

"So you liked my surprise?" Roy practically glowed as he ran his fingers through Johnny's fur.

After regaining his breath slightly, Johnny looked up at Roy, leaning in to plant a small kiss on his lips. "I dare say I did."

The room suddenly morphed back into a bedroom. "You really need to get up now. Stone hurts more than grass."

"Your fault, it's your room..." Johnny mumbled as he heaved himself up, pulling himself out of Roy as he got to his feet. The sweat that had slicked Johnny's fur was more evident, and the smell of sex lingered in the air.

"Ugh... We're sticky."

Roy reached into his drawer and pulled out a gem that sucked up all of the excess cum. "Better?"

Johnny couldn't remember the last time he'd been surprised so much in so little time. "Remind me to invest in one of those..." He chuckled, "Yes, much better."

"I'll have George create another one. He may be kind of rock brained, but he can break the fabric of time and space with the best of them."

"I thank you." Johnny grinned as he rubbed Big Red's belly. "So... I do not believe two hours have passed just yet... Any idea what you would like to do now?"

"Let's just cuddle on the bed. I'm beat."

"Well now, I cannot say I am surprised. I'm not known to leave a monster capable of wanting more." Johnny smugly replied.

Roy took that as a challenge and inhumanely leapt across the room onto the bed. "Thank you, George." He thought to himself as he ushered his royal boyfriend to him. "Get over here."

Johnny gasped. "Wh-? I am not even bothering to ask..." He sighed as he made his way over to the bed.

"I'm the strongest king in the entire world. I need superhuman ability. George is amazing. Let's leave it at that." Roy explained as he grabbed Johnny's shirt. "You sexy jerk."

"Strongest, huh? Mmf..." Roy smashed their lips together in blind lust, cutting off any argument Johnny could have offered. The horned monster melted into it, kissing back just as passionately.

Roy gave into the pleasure and groped Johnny's dick, pulling him into the bed. "Okay... I might want a turn on top..."

Johnny cocked an eyebrow at the statement. "Oh? And what happened to being 'beat'?"

"This bed is really erotic?" Roy shrugged "I don't know."

"The bed? Really Roy? Surely even you could have thought of something better than that."

Roy pinned his regal lover to the bed. "Eh. It's either you let me inside your back door or I break in... Pick one."

"Hmm..." Johnny thought for a moment as he trailed a finger along Big Red's chest: his most common habit when becoming turned on. "You make both options sound so tempting..."

Roy pushed his head into Johnny's chest as he groped his ass. "I really want to get in that treasure chest... I'll only ask again once. Can I have some?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. Roy really did have an... interesting vocabulary. "I never did say no..."

"Then get in position... I really wanna wreck you..."

"Now how could I possibly resist?" Johnny opened himself up for Roy, displaying his entrance proudly. "Go right ahead."

Roy took the invitation with a grin as he plunged directly into Johnny's already prepped hole. "I'm gonna rock your world..."

Johnny bit his lip, wincing slightly at the sudden intrusion, he spoke shakily, "I-I have... no doubt you will..."

Roy was gentle as he started pumping slowly, retracting to the top before plunging back in each time. "Ugh... So tight, you smug hunk."

Each thrust caused Johnny to gasp. "Well you don't often insist on being the one in charge..." He moaned as he got used to Roy's length.

"Only to spare your ego. You know I love you." Roy replied as he started going faster, hitting Johnny's sweet spot each time. "Now ride me..."

The argument he was about to come up with was cut off as Roy began pumping into just the right spot. "Yes... right there... Mmm..."

"Ride your king!" Roy growled as he stopped thrusting. "Show me how much you want it!"

"But you were making such good work of it..." Johnny sighed as he heaved himself up. "Very well..."

Johnny positioned himself carefully before lowering himself down Roy's length, sucking in breath. "Mmm..." Roy's cock was more challenging to handle when Johnny had to ride it himself, but he soon had the whole length in and began slowly riding it, establishing a rhythm.

"Yes... I love you so much right now..." Roy felt his groin tighten up. "You might want to hit it harder. I'm close." He grunted as he pumped Johnny's length.

Johnny moaned as Roy began stroking at his own hardened cock, sliding his way along Roy's shaft at a quicker pace, taking care to bring himself almost all the way to Roy's tip before plunging down again. "F-Fuuuuck..."

Roy was thrown over the edge and blew his load all over Johnny's insides. "Ugh... That was good."

The feeling of being filled to capacity and more, together with his cock being pumped by Roy, was enough to bring Johnny to the brink. "Ngh... s-so close... Hah... Mmm... Ahh..." He let out a roar, slightly weaker than the last, as he climaxed for the second time that night, his seed coating the fur on his stomach and chest as well as the scales of Roy's own stomach.

Johnny gripped at Roy's sides as he lowered himself one last time, promptly sliding down to hover over him, barely keeping himself up with his arms.


	4. The Way Things Are

**Chapter 4**

**The Way Things Are**

George walked in just as Johnny pulled off of Roy's softened member.

"I'm back... What the?! I'm sorry, Bro! I didn't knock!" George gushed as he covered his eyes.

Johnny's eyes snapped wide open, head jerking towards the entrance of the room. "What?" He breathed out as he continued to pant heavily. He settled on resting his head on Roy's chest, deciding he didn't have the energy to be angry. "Whatever..."

"Perfect timing! Minus us being indecent." Roy grinned sheepishly as he pulled out the gem and cleaned up. "Now let's get my boyfriend home."

"It can't possibly have been two hours already, can it?"

"Yeah... This room pushes time ahead twice as fast... It's a drawback."

"You could have mentioned that..." Johnny mumbled before he cleared his throat as did his best to appear more casual. "Very well then. Thank you Roy for inviting me to this, erm... meeting. I hope to do it again soon."

"Is he always such a bad liar?" George asked his brother while wearing a suss face.

"Eh... He's just really defensive…"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Of course I know that you know what this is, George. It does not mean I have to refer to it as such."

"Okay King Worthington. Whatever you say." George sighed as he tossed him an amulet. "I heard you crumpled up my note so here's something you can't destroy with your man hands."

"I'll teach you how to use it later..."

Johnny caught the amulet and sighed in annoyance, clearly still unhappy about the intrusion and resulting banter. "Yes, yes, perhaps SOMEONE... could have explained better in said note that there would be magic involved." He growled as he glared at Roy.

"We've been over this. I'm not the brightest torch in the castle..."

"He's not..." George chimed in.

"Truer words could not have been spoken." Johnny smirked.

"Oh shuddup, Georgie!" Roy pouted. "Anyways... Time for you to go! Return to ROR Castle!"

"Wait a minute, I..." Johnny began before a flash erupted from the amulet engulfing his vision. He found himself back in his own throne room when his eyes adjusted. He sighed. "Never mind, then..."

The amulet flashed. "What was that? I couldn't hear you over my awesomeness."

Johnny glanced down at his amulet. "Wait, you can communicate through this trinket? Now I know not to wear it too often..."

"I heard that! Now tell Papa Red what you were saying…" Roy replied smugly.

Johnny snickered. "Papa Red? Right... I was actually GOING to ask when exactly it was you planned to teach me how to use this thing, but if it is as simple as barking out where you plan to go then I don't think it should prove too difficult."

"You think someone like me could ask my warlock to make something complicated? Unthinkable!"

"Excellent point. Well, it shall be good to know I no longer have to traverse three kingdoms simply for a casual encounter now." Johnny grinned as he walked towards his bedchambers.

"And the chat function is also voice activated so you can shut me out whenever. So yeah... Bye." Roy explained as the amulet lost its glow.

He regarded the amulet a moment longer before casually tossing it onto a nearby cabinet as he muttered to himself, "Well then, that should make things easier. At least now I will no longer have to endure such mocking from my cousin..."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Randy stated as he appeared on the bed.

"Of course..." Johnny sighed as he looked to the bed. "What is it you want now? And would you mind kindly NOT getting your stench on my bed? I would rather like to be able to sleep tonight."

Randy clutched his chest in mock hurt. "I just bathed, thank you very much, and you're the one that reeks of a good time..."

"Yes, yes, we have already established you are on to my escapades... So what is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"I can't back up my cousin when he almost got found out by his royal advisor? I played you while you were gone. You're welcome..."

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You skipped a royal engagement... I covered for you. Simple stuff."

The king cursed himself. "If I've told Roy a thousand times... Well, thank you. How exactly did you manage it?"

"My camouflage mixed with a potion I had lying around. Like I said. Simple stuff..." Randy replied, brushing some soap dust off his scales.

Johnny raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed. "Well, I thank you again. I should hope this won't happen again... Otherwise I may have King Roy himself on the chopping block..."

"Don't be like that. He just really loves you."

"Be that as it may we cannot let word get out... It would spell ill fortune for both our kingdoms."

"Would it really? I don't believe that... Randy shrugged.

Johnny sighed. "I believe it would. Our love would not be looked upon highly by even the subjects of our own kingdoms, let alone the others..."

"Think about it. Why would anyone turn their back on the strongest king in the world? You've defeated tons of rogue dragons barehanded. Roy did help here and there, mind you." Randy reminded his cousin as he slithered onto Johnny's shoulder: one of his favorite seats in the kingdom.

Johnny smiled slightly at the memories before frowning again. "Yes, but even still... Our love isn't the kind that is exactly widely accepted. Even between monarchs it would be frowned down upon. More so, in fact."

"Again, think for a second. You are the smart king. If your subjects don't like it, are they really your subjects? This is your kingdom. They serve you as you serve them. If they can't accept your decisions, then they can get the fuck out." Randy spat at the thought of anyone turning on his family for who he chose to love.

Johnny growled slightly in frustration. "Randy, you make it sound so much simpler than it is! It doesn't matter how smart I am, how brave I am, how much of a service I have been to my kingdom. The simple fact that I am gay could tear all that away. Do you honestly think I could rely on even half of my subjects remaining loyal should they learn the truth? And what of King Roy? What should his own subjects think of him?"

"I think it's simple because it is. Just let the chips fall when you're ready. Confidence sells. I'm behind you no matter what your choice." Randy drawled as he walked to the door.

"Fine. Suppose the people of our kingdom accept me for what I am. What do you suppose should happen if the blame King Roy? What if our people should independently declare war on the JOX kingdom?" Johnny was pulling at straws now.

"I can't have all the answers... But I say drop then as people…"

Johnny rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No, no, it is not that simple... I cannot just 'drop' my people. I just..." He sighed again. "It is not a good idea. We should keep it quiet. Who is to say whatever this... thing is between King Roy and I will be permanent? It is my hope that it is just a passing fancy... For all our sakes..."

"So you're putting your kingdom before your own happiness? Noble. You're more of a man than I could ever be."

"It is how it has to be. As did my father before me, I have a duty to this kingdom and its people. Nothing should be higher in my priorities than that."

"Whatever you say. So are we done here? I finished jerking off in your bed."

Johnny smiled slightly. "Hilarious. But I do believe you were the one pestering me."

Randy smirked. "Oh, that's no joke. I really just relieved myself on your sheets. Bye!" He grinned as he ran off.

"What?! Get back here!" Johnny snarled as he took a step, only then realizes how sore he was, incapable of giving chase.

He sat down on his bed and muttered to himself. "I swear I will have him executed..."

"Nah... You love me too much." Randy smiled as he reappeared on the ceiling.

The king looked up and snarled again. "That excuse only holds true for so much."

"I'm so sorry, but you did make me use my only transformation potion… I was gonna use it at the masquerade party."

"I do not care what you were going to use... Wait, masquerade party? Why in the realms would you need it for that?!"

"Don't question my fun... I'll see you later." The lizard grinned as finally left the room.

"Wait, I wasn't done..! Shit..." Johnny sighed as he rested his head on his hand, no energy left to even attempt going to bed even were it not soiled by his cousin.


End file.
